


Stardew NSFW Imagines

by TheMysteriousWriter



Series: Stardew Stories [2]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Masturbation, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-08-09 00:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteriousWriter/pseuds/TheMysteriousWriter
Summary: A collection of mini-fics that are literally just porn for Stardew Valley. Sorry, plot? Never heard of her.





	1. Alex/Male Farmer

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is just where I wanted to put just short little oneshots about Stardew! The first ones about Alex and a male farmer, so if that offends you, then why are you even here?
> 
> Also, I promise that one day soon I will update my other fic with all the requests I promised as well as a few others! I have like four chapters half-written and I swear I’ll finish them soon!(:

“So? You like?” Alex teased. The jock was on his hands and knees on your bed in front of you, muscles straining slightly to hold his position. Both his hands were behind him pulling his muscular ass cheeks apart, exposing his tight pink hole to you. You stood behind him, enjoying the amazing view as you rapidly stroked your dick. As you watched, he wiggled his ass side-to-side, laughing deeply as he clenched his ass, all in an effort to tease you.

“Fuck yeah I like. Shit...” You moaned in response.

“Shit’s right. C’mon, fuck this ass!” Alex said jokingly, letting go of his ass and returning his left to its former position on the bed, while his right moved to his cock, fondling the head before beginning to jack off. You groaned in response to this sight, stepping forward and placing the head of your cock against the rim of Alexs entrance.

“You ready?” You asked, concern and lust mixing in your voice.

“Fuck yeah I’m ready. You’re a farmer, aren’t you? Hurry up and plow this field!” Alex joked, brilliant whites flashing in a nervous smile. This still made your heart race: your boyfriend on all fours, ready to take you in the most intimate way possible. The blood pumping round just made your cock harden, and you soon began to push in, his tight rim giving way to your gentle advance.

Alex moaned loudly, the speed of his hand increasing tenfold as you bottomed out, your pelvis meeting his firm cheeks. It was your turn to moan now, his tight heat hugging your cock.

“Fuckin’ hell dude. Can you go any deeper?” Alex asked, laughing tensely at his own joke slightly as he clenched his teeth, his eyes screwed shut. He took his sweet time adjusting to your manhood, and after about thirty hellishly long seconds, he finally spoke.

“Okay, I’m ready.” Alex said with heaving breaths, cocking his head over his shoulder to wink at you, a faint smile gracing his chiselled features. You winked right back at him, pulling out of his asshole by a few inches before slamming back in. Repeating this over and over, you immediately set a rapid pace.

“Dude dude dude dude!” Alex yelled as you grabbed his hips to give you some more leverage over him. He had begun to rhythmically clench his hole as you pulled out, relaxing as you plowed in like a bullet train travelling through a tunnel in a mountain. Alex was still stroking himself vigorously, his hand moving the skin up and down on his cock with all the speed of a jet engine. His hand was practically a blur on his dick, and you laughed internally as you realised just what he had been doing to build up the muscle in his arm.

Alex opened his mouth to talk, no doubt with some witty quip, but was unable to as a particularly loud moan slipped through his lips. You realised immediately that you’d hit his prostate, refocusing your thrusts to target that spot. Alex was soon yelling loudly, his pleasure being raised to a whole new level. It was no surprise to either of you that he was soon cumming, his thick white seed spraying all over his hand and the bedsheets below him. Alexs orgasm sent his hole clenching sporadically around you, and you were soon unloading into him, filling his ass with your sticky cum.

You pulled out, laying down next to him as he collapsed as well, rolling over so you were laying side by side on your bed, trying to catch your breath. You both lay there for a few moments, before Alex lifted his hand up in front of his face. You could see it was still covered in his own cum, and Alex swiftly brought it to his mouth, licking it clean.

“Mmm. Delicious.” Alex said happily as he got the last drop of cum off of him. Alex had always loved the taste of cum, especially his own, and was always eager to drink it all up.

“Happy?” You asked, grabbing Alexs now clean hand.

“Never better.” He grinned, squeezing your hand as you both drifted off to sleep.


	2. Sam/Shane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Shane get a little handsy in a JojaMart ailse.

“Oh, Yoba...” Shane moaned as his hand ran up and down his stiff cock.

“Shut up!” Sam whispered urgently. “If you get much louder, someone will find us!” His eyes were wild, flickering around as if searching for some invisible threat.

“You’re not letting that discourage you though, are you?” Shane grinned at him, eyeing Sams hand stroking his length just as vigorously as Shane. Sam blushed, his dick twitching as Shane openly admired him. The cold, conditioned air being blasted through the Joja air vents was nothing the pair weren’t used too, but the coolness had an entirely different effect on their heated, exposed lengths. They were stashed away down the back of the furthest aisle at JojaMart, and with a dash of luck no one would find them, leaning against opposing stacks of miscellaneous merchandise as they stroked their manhoods.

“Dude...” Sam groaned quietly, his lidded eyes fixed on Shane. Like him, Shane had simply pulled his shorts down just enough to fish out his manhood, his left hand holding his shirt up while his right took care of business. 

Sam couldn’t remember how this situation had arose, certain other parts of his body drawing the blood away from his brain. He’d admired his colleague from afar for quite a while, so when this opportunity had come up, he’d leapt at it, following Shane without question. He’d probably placed a bit too much trust in Shane, but when he was here experiencing the end result, it was worth everything.

“You alright there Sam?” Shane asked with a chuckle, waving his free hand in front of Sams face. Sam awoke from his thoughts, suddenly realising he’d frozen completely still as he stared off into space.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m here!” Sam grinned, picking the stroking motions back up as he blushed lightly.

“Good, good...” Shane practically whispered, looking up towards the ceiling as he too sped up.

“Shit...” Sam murmured, pleasure completely taking over his brain. Simultaneously, their eyes met, Shanes lidded, dilated pupils coming into direct contact with Sams. Sams head snapped down, breaking Shanes gaze. He could feel himself blushing heavily, his eyes fixating on his foreskin rolling over the head of his cock as he stroked it roughly.

“Fuck...” Shane murmured quietly, and Sam looked up just in time to see Shanes cum emerge from the slit on the end of his manhood, the pearly white fluid dribbling gently into the hankercheif he’d handily placed under the head of his length. Of course Shane would be prepared. Sam, on the other hand, wasn’t, and he could already feel guilt creeping up the back of his neck as he suddenly came, his seed coming out his strong bursts and landing on the linoleum floor in front of him.

“Don’t worry, I’ll clean that up for you. Where’s the mop?” Shane said kindly, his tired eyes shining fondly as he tucked the handkerchief into his back pocket, pulling his trousers up over his spent cock. Sam gestured faintly down the aisle in the direction of the mop. Shane took off to get it, Sam sinking down until he was sitting on the ground, slightly jealous of how much energy Shane had after orgasm. He didn’t know how long he sat their, but soon Shane returned, placing the soapy mop on the floor to wash away Sams mess.

“You good there buddy?” Shane asked, glancing down at Sam with the same fondness as before.

“I’m fine, just... catching my bearings.” Sam said, laughing lightly.

“Don’t worry, soon you’l be right as rain.” Shane replied. “Hey, you might wanna put that away.” He said, his wandering gaze a direct indicator to what he was talking about.

“Oh shit.” Sam swore, scrambling to his feet as he hurriedly tucked himself away just in the nick of time.

“Oi! No slouching on the job.” Morris said sternly, marching up to the duo. They both murmured their apologies, Shane handing the mop back to Sam as he whispered to him.

“See you later.” Winking at him, Shane walked back to where he should be. Sam knew it was such a tiny gesture, but he could already feel something warm blossoming in his stomach. Dammit. He was completely and utterly screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you want to see next? Let me know down below!


	3. Alex/Sebastian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Seb get busy in Pierre’s...

“Hey, Alex? Can I ask you something?” Sebastian said quietly as Alex picked something up off the shelf at Pierres, inspected it briefly, before dropping it into the bag. They were there together, Alex shopping on behalf of his grandmother while Sebastian just tagged along, eager to spend more time with the athlete outside of the bedroom. The two had recently began hooking up, sort of a ‘not-really-friends-‘cos-people-would-get-suspicious-but-still-with-benefits’ kinda deal, just to let off some steam. The dating pool wasn’t exactly large in Pelican Town

“Sure, what is it?” Alex asked, picking something else off the shelves as he vaguely payed attention to Sebastian.

“I kinda wanna fuck you against these shelves. Right now.” Sebastian said, a weird glimmer in his eyes as Alex froze, turning back around to stare at him.

“Dude! We’re in a shop! Someone could see us!” Alex said.

“So? Doesn’t that make it all the more fun?” Sebastian smirked. Granted, they were right in the back corner of the shop, and Pierre was having a loud conversation with several other people, so the likelihood of them actually being found was extremely low. It still gave Sebastian a certain thrill though.

“Shit dude...” Alex looked around them as if searching for assassins, before his eyes came to rest on Sebastians. “Fine. Be quick. Also you have to blow me after. I don’t wanna cream my jeans.”

Sebastian was suddenly elated, shocked he’d actually agreed. “Deal.” Alexs face quickly morphed from one of caution to one of excitement, his pupils dilating in lust. He dropped his bag, pressing himself against the shopping shelf and lowering the back of his jeans just enough to uncover his ass.

“Awesome...” Sebastian said quietly, undoing his jeans button and fly, pulling his already rock solid cock out over the top of his underwear band and pressing it between Alexs cheeks. Rubbing it between them a little, he quickly stopped wasting time, and pressed the head of his cock against Alexs hole, pushing inside.

“Fuck...” Alex whispered quietly, actively muting himself to avoid drawing attention. Luckily, they’d done this enough times for Alex not to need any stretching, and for Sebastian to know that Alex liked it hard and fast. So that’s exactly what he gave him. As soon as he bottomed out, he starting fucking back in at a brutal pace, never fully driving back in to avoid creating noise.

“Shit Alex... so fucking tight...” Sebastian moaned softly, grabbing Alex's hips for leverage as he fucked him ruthlessly. His grip was unnecessarily tight, and would almost definitely leave bruises on Alex's hips, but Sebastian didn’t care. He felt invincible.

Alex groaned, his hands white against the shelving unit he was using to support himself as Sebastian wrecked his ass from behind, every thrust spinning his entire world.

“Shit dude!” Alex whispered, pressing backwards, pushing his ass out as Sebastian battered his prostate. Though Sebastian wasn’t especially long, he was thick, stretching Alex out in a way he couldn’t comprehend. 

Sebastians thrusts were only growing stronger with time, each one delivering more and more power. So it surprised both of them when Sebastian suddenly came, filling Alex with his thick cream. Alex moaned as he felt Sebastian unload inside him, a sticky string forming as Sebastian pulled away from Alex, before dropping to his knees.

“I believe I promised you a blow-job?” Sebastian smirked.

“You did...” Alex responded, fucked-out and dazed as he hazily turned around, pulling his cock out the front of his jeans, Sebastian immediately latching on. Alex opened his mouth to create only silence, his vocabulary failing him as Sebastian worked his dick. He didn’t last long, Sebastian swallowing everything. Silently, they both made themselves presentable again, collecting their things and doing their best to seem as if they hadn’t just had sex. When they reemerged from the aisles, Pierre gave them nothing more than a raised eyebrow. They were good. They were in the clear. They were safe. 

They already had plans to do it in Joja next week.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? Was it good or was it so bad you had to destroy your entire phone? Let me know down below! (Also, as with all my fics I do take requests so feel free to give me an idea so I don’t have to use my brain!)


End file.
